Bloodmasque Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! About: Ours is a world where shadows reign. In the year one thousand, the first vampire was born, and the course of history forever altered. Possessed of immortality and transcendent strength, this unholy race waged a swift and brutal war against humanity. Great nations and mighty armies fell. Once proud kings bent the knee, accepting their fate as livestock to their new masters. Darkness fell on human civilization, and the age of the vampire dawned. Yet there were those who refused to accept this new world order. Those who would rise up against tyranny, that one day mankind might once more live free under the sun. Their story is ours. They were the hunters. History shall forever remember the year 190 as a turning point in the vampire war. Razvan Tiranul, eldest son of King Nicolae and de facto ruler in his father's absence, squared off against his younger sister, the Enhanced Original Pureblooded Werewolf Hayley Labonair Tiranul in a battle that would claim the lives of Razvan. Before the battle ever took place Hayley was jealous on how her father promised her to give her the throne, but instead gave it to Razvan. Hayley would devise a scheme so evil that would kill Razvan and her parents. She would clash with razvan and defeat her brother before killing. then she would go to her parents house and murder them in cold blood. Hayley Labonair Tiranul would then become the Sovereign of France for The Next 50 Years before leaving France to Néw Orléans to do some business. Before Hayley left she appointed Dominique temporary ruler in her sisters absencel But Dominique would not listen to her sister and took over France and tried to discover her parents and Razvan's Murder and tried to find their body (Which Hayley would take the coffins while creating Néw Orléans). and In Her absence, the Tiranul clan succumbed to internal squabbling, and their empire fell into chaos. The Guild was quick to act, launching a global campaign to liberate the subjugated nations from vampire rule. For the first time in centuries, our world began to inch back toward its natural order. A century later, the vampires were threatening to reverse the course of progress. Dominique Tiranul, pureblood sovereign of France, had devised a scheme to awaken her brother and Parents from their eternal slumber. Knowing that their return would plunge the world into unfathomable darkness, the Guild was quick to act. At the orders of Central Command, accomplished hunters from across the globe assembled in Paris. Along with the return of the Enhanced Original Pureblooded Werewolf. Their mission: to thwart Dominique's scheme and liberate France from "vampire rule once and for all". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.